Of Dreams and Nightmares
by ksoccer16
Summary: Lou-Ellen knew better than to hope for a dreamless sleep. Being a demigod already meant that she was probably going to some kind of prophetic dream almost every single night, but being a child of Hecate only made it worse.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Percy. And I took time out of my busy schedule just to put it up for you guys. (Although Percy isn't even the main character in this.)**

**So this is a dream I had a couple of weeks ago and I wrote it down. It seemed like a good idea to put it up. I'll explain it more at the end.**

Lou-Ellen knew better than to hope for a dreamless sleep. Being a demigod already meant that she was probably going to some kind of prophetic dream almost every single night, but being a child of Hecate only made it worse.

Now there are some things you should probably know about Lou-Ellen. Her favorite TV show is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, she would literally live in Six Flags if she could, an she has a wild, crazy imagination.

Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Well it has nothing to do with anything, and something to do with everything. If you get that figured out, let Lou-Ellen know, because she's wondering the same thing.

When her head hit the pillow, she immediately began dreaming.

She was in what looked like someone's living room. There was a man sprawled out on a couch, complaining to someone on his phone about how hung-over he is, and she could hear the man on the other line responding with: "Well you shouldn't drink so much."

Lou-Ellen turns and the door opens, revealing three little ninja turtles which she somehow immediately knew were called Zumajaros (which is strangely the name of the newest ride at Six Flags Great Adventure). The two girls had on a dark blue mask and a dark purple mask respectively and the boy wore a dark green one. When she looked back at the man on the couch, he too had turned into a mutant turtle.

And then the dream shifted to a large, but sort of dingy room, kind of like a garage. It was filled with people and food. She was sitting in a redneck pool, which is a back of a truck, lined with a tarp, (or something else of the sort), and then filled with water. There was a girl holding her arm and insisting that she wasn't originally invited to Lou-Ellen's sweet sixteen (which confused Lou-Ellen, because she thought sweet sixteens were overrated and went to six flags with a couple of friends instead to celebrate her sixteenth birthday).

"I'm not sure who you are," Lou-Ellen told her.

The girl responded with: "We were best friends in middle school. Don't you remember me?"

Lou-Ellen shook her head no, and the next thing she knew she was running though a forest with a group of other people, who seemed strangely familiar. She hid under a large willow tree as everyone ran passed her. Then she got a quick glance at her chasers as they all passed her by. There was a girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail, a boy with shaggy black hair, a blonde by, and boy with curly brown hair, and girl with long brown hair braided over one shoulder, a female brunette with little braid all leading into a low ponytail at the base of her neck, a large boy with short dark hair, a girl with thick curly dark hair. and small boy with black hair.

The last boy stopped outside her tree and she got a better look at him. He was sickly looking, and his face looked like he was permanently upset.

He stepped under the long lanky branches and Lou-Ellen knew he saw her. She knew she should remember who he and the other chasers were, but she was blanking.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"He furrowed his eyebrows at her, but he answered. "Nico di Angelo."

"What do you want from us?"

"We are collecting you for Rick Riordan you guys can be the ones who die, because none of us main characters want to."

Lou-Ellen shot straight up in bed.

"What the Hades?"

**A/N: So I should probably explain this.**

**Well first off, I had just one to six flags for my birthday, so that must have been in my head when I went to bed. And it doesn't help that I had been rereading The House of Hades and I finished it right before I went to sleep. Also, I've been wanting to go and watch some TMNT for a while now, but I just haven't gotten around to it.**

**Well I love you guys. Stay awesome**


End file.
